


牧羊

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Ren不可貌相, Reylo - Freeform, 可爱就对了, 可能是软一点的Rey, 大概有三辆+, 我流神tm操作, 电脑没电了它不怪我, 老神造Ren三连, 谜之中世纪AU, 骚话开罗上线
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“收养”的故事





	1. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> 请看tag
> 
> 这个脑洞我有一万年了（
> 
> 我觉得会大修，因为敲的时候中断了好几次，可能不太顺畅
> 
> 没有桌子，我腰疼
> 
> 所以有错字语病bug就很正常（
> 
> 其实我埋了一些小点，都会是骚操作，要不要找找看啊（

 

 

夜已经深了，但Rey还未合眼。房间里没有任何亮光，厚实的床帘也挡住了星星和月亮。她就这么躺在寂静与黑暗中，发着呆。少女的思绪非常杂乱，东一下西一下的，一会儿是自己早已开始模糊的童年，一会儿是这几个月多来自己那发生了翻天覆地变化的人生。有快半年了吧，距离自己被先生收养的那天。

 

少女口中的“先生”，正是这片地区的领主——Kylo Ren。在Rey的眼中，他的出现算是自己截至目前的生命中为数不多的幸运了。

 

“早已开始模糊的童年”其实没什么好说的，也的确不是什么快乐的回忆。她被自己的父母抛弃了，扔在了这个富庶却陌生的地方——后来她才明白，正是因为这里富庶，自己才可以被卖出更高的价钱。那时她才十岁左右吧，而迎接她的却是不分昼夜的艰苦工作。她不是没试过逃跑，但整日的苦工和少得可怜的食物使她并不能跑出多远——被抓回来后则要面对更加严苛的苦活。直到她十五六岁，那个买下她的人意外死掉了。这看上去似乎是一件好事，可在得到自由的同时，她也失去了在这繁华之中的容身之处。当时的她走投无路，身上连个硬币都没有，也没有人愿意雇用一个看上去蓬头垢面又瘦小的女孩。幸好在这个时候，上天终于垂怜她一次——有一位农场主收留了她，给了她帮自己放羊的工作。虽说薪资不高，但至少让她有了住的地方，也好歹有了口吃的可以果腹。

 

Rey放羊的地方是一片巨大的草坪，几乎是在近郊了，与森林接壤。这里很安静，每当羊群开始闲散地吃草时，她也会掏出自己在阁楼（那正是农场主给她的住处）里找到的一本旧书翻看起来。只是…… 少女其实并不认识太多的字，能知道的也是最简单日常的，以及与苦工相关的。但这并不妨碍她继续阅读——慢慢看，总会明白的，至少她已经知道这本书是有关民间传说和童话故事的了。事实上，Rey是有计划的，日后要看很多书，学很多东西，最好也能自己开一间书店……但这一切的前提，是自己拥有足够的资本——这个词也是她最近才学到的，差不多就是钱的意思。所以，再忍一忍吧，等攒够了钱就离开。而且，羊儿们也挺可爱的。

 

于是，日子一天天过去，转眼间，又是两年。

 

这时的Rey手头已经有点积蓄了，虽然离她的目标还有一段距离，但总归是在往好的方向发展……吧？

 

这天，又是普通的一天。Rey盘腿坐在草地上，看着那本已经快要被翻烂的故事书，时不时瞄一眼羊群。突然，有人在叫她。少女抬眼望去，竟然是农场主。这才刚到下午啊，距离今天的工作结束还有很长时间……而且，农场主怎么会亲自过来找她？不过，这些疑问很快就得到了回答——

 

“哎呀，我怎么这么倒霉！你知不知道这片地是领主大人准备用来修建宫殿的？今天领主大人过来视察，结果发现你在这里放羊，当即就查到了你我，然后找上门来了！都怪你啊……现在，立刻把羊赶回羊圈，然后去给领主大人道歉！……你看我做什么，又不是我让你来这放羊的，所有责任都你自己担着，要罚也是罚你一个人！”

 

Rey觉得十分不公平。明明这两年自己一直在这里放羊，农场主也没说过什么——这个刻薄的老女人怕是也不知道这是谁的地盘吧。现在出事了，她倒是满口“都是你的错”“和我无关”。但是眼下，与她争论显然没有任何用处，因为，这片辖区的最高掌权者正等着自己的解释……那可是领主啊，与他相比，自己简直是一只蝼蚁，渺小到任何反抗都将会毫无意义。

 

怀着这样一颗沉重而忐忑的心，Rey将羊都赶回了农场；在稍微整理了一下自己后，她便去大堂面见Kylo Ren了——是的，她听说过领主的名字，却没有真的见过本人。这其实不难理解，一直在做苦役的少女那有什么机会去参加热闹的集会？所以，在看到危坐在正中央的男人后，Rey脑中冒出的第一个想法竟是：原来领主大人这么年轻的吗？她还以为会是个大腹便便的中年人，结果却是一位英俊的青年……说实话，他有三十岁吗？

 

“Rey，对吗？”是男人先开的口，低沉的声线让Rey不由得身体一抖，“听说是你将羊赶到我的草地上的？”

 

“没错大人，就是她！”还没等Rey回答，不知何时也进入了大厅的农场主抢过了少女的话，“这一切都是这个没脑子的女孩自作主张的，我会立刻将她辞退！”

 

“什么？”Rey已经无暇顾及Kylo的问话了，她惊愕地转过头瞪着身后的女人——自己绝对不可以在领主面前继续被诬陷，“怎么就全怪我了，你知道我把羊赶去那里，却也没有提醒过我。现在一股脑地把错全推到我的身上，还立刻与我划清了界限，这也太卑鄙了吧！”

 

“怎么不怪你，你……”农场主还想要继续狡辩，却被座上的Kylo Ren厉声打断。

 

“你，给我安静点，我没有问你。”接着，Kylo又转向Rey，语气恢复原状，“那片草坪，你不可以继续在那里放羊了，知道了吗？哦，不对，你刚刚也失去了这份工作……那么，之后打算怎么办？”

 

“……”Rey陷入了沉思。说实话，这一切来得让她有些措手不及，她的确需要花时间想想。但大方向应该会与之前计划的差不多：“可能离开这里？去一个小一点偏僻一点的地方吧。”

 

“……”不知为何，Kylo在听到这话后也陷入了思考。但很快，他又打破了沉默。

 

“我听说了，你是自己一个人，是吗？”在看到女孩脸上隐隐露出的难过后，他摸了摸自己的鼻梁，继续严肃地说道，“咳……这样，你愿不愿意当我的养女？你会得到最好的物质待遇——至少和我的一样。而相对的，我会要求你学习很多东西，你要帮我打理许多我无暇顾及的事务；并且，你能帮我挡掉那些烦人的联谊……你明白吗，一个借口。”

 

这听上去和农场主雇用自己的情况没什么两样啊……只不过更高级一些。而且，可以学到很多东西，这不正是她最渴望的吗？所以，几乎没有什么犹豫，Rey点了头，然后瞪了一眼一脸震惊的农场主，就去阁楼打包了自己一只手就能拎得过来的行李——Kylo派去帮她的侍从只好尴尬地又陪着她走了回来。

 

而Kylo也是说到做到，从一开始就是和他一样的物质待遇——在跟返回城堡时，Rey被安排与他共乘那辆华贵的马车。密闭空间里，只有他们二人。Rey忍不住望向身边的男人，发现他正出神地盯着前方。不过很快，他就感觉到了她的目光，并转过脸出声询问：“怎么了，Rey？有事吗？”

 

当然有了。在冷静下来，并且真的离他这么近后，Rey终于意识到，现在的情形和“被雇用”貌似还是有所不同的。自己是成为了这个人的“养女”，那么首先眼前就有一个问题：自己应该怎么称呼他。“领主大人”好像怪怪的；直呼其名当然也不可能；“Papa”……算了吧，他看上去不至于比自己大那么多……

 

“呃……我在想，我该怎么称呼您……”女孩有些犹豫，“’Papa’的话，好像不太合适……”

 

果然，他的眼眸暗了暗。看来是不喜欢这个称呼吧。

 

“我不是很在意这个，”Kylo没什么表情，“不过，既然以后要生活在一起，就不需要用敬称了，’你’就好。”

 

少女点了点头。忽然，她好像想到了什么：“’先生’怎么样？我叫您……咳，叫你’先生’，可以吗？”

 

男人抿着嘴“嗯”了一声，这个称呼便定了下来。

 

回忆到这里，Rey的身体又出现了那种奇怪的感觉——心跳突然变得很快，小腹也有一种奇妙的下坠感。不知道从什么时候开始，每次她想起Kylo，都会这样。说起这个男人，他真的很细心地教她，从如何处理事务到各种礼仪（但这个他并不强求，在城堡里一切随她），再到骑马剑术……啊还有，她已经认得许多字了。并且，他还为自己提供了精致的吃食，舒适的衣物，柔软的床垫……这么想来，她现在的生活处处都与Kylo相关。少女甚至还发现，她的被褥和衣物上的香料味，与男人身上的一模一样，想来是因为仆人索性将它们一起清洗熨晒了。不过，这的确让她总有一种被Kylo环抱着的错觉——这么想着，女孩又将脑袋埋进蓬松的被子里，深吸了好几口气。

 

就在这时，房间的门把手突然传来“咔”的一声。能听得出来，门外的人动作已经很轻了，如果Rey像往常一样已经陷入沉睡，是绝对不会听见的。然而，床上的少女并没有睡去。她一动不动，假装自己睡了，却早已绷紧浑身上下的肌肉，准备随时暴起自防。结果，当那人轻手轻脚地走近她的床后，Rey却又全然放松了下来，除了剧烈跳动的心脏。因为，她听到一声叹息，再熟悉不过了——那是Kylo。男人小心翼翼地将Rey从被子里捞出来，让她在枕头上躺好，又为她把揉成了一团的被子拉展、盖好。其实这个时候，Rey非常想“醒来”告诉Kylo，她平常睡相并不会这么差……大概？以及，她还想问他，为什么会在这个时间来她的房间。但她还是没有付诸行动，只是控制着呼吸，面部放松，期待Kylo并未发觉她不太正常的心跳，然后等待着。

 

好吧，她也不知道自己在等着什么。

 

Kylo只是在她的床边站着。属于他身上的味道一丝丝钻入少女的鼻腔，比刚刚布料上的更鲜活真实，也更撩动神经。原本毫无困意的Rey竟逐渐有了睡意，她只觉得自己被某种从未有过的安全感层层包裹，这让她十分放松，无论是身体还是精神。不对，这个感觉也不能说是“从未有过”，记得女孩在住进城堡的第一个夜晚时，因为陌生的环境而无法安眠。昏昏沉沉之间，她也是忽然被这样的安全感安抚了每一根疲惫的神经，随后就坠入了梦乡。这样的事似乎发生过挺多次？可是现在，Rey已经有些意识模糊了，再也无法更深入地探究这其中的关联。

 

终于，Kylo转身走出了房间，并轻柔地将门再次关上。而听见这个声响的Rey也撤去了最后一点力气，睡着了。

 

第二天，Kylo像往常一样，在餐厅等着Rey下来一起吃早餐。可是，已经快九点了，女孩还是没有出现。

 

“去问问Rey怎么……”他本来想差遣一个佣人去，却又摆了摆手让她退下，“算了，我亲自去看看。”

 

Rey的房间与他的在一层，整个城堡的最高处。Kylo敲了两下门，并轻声询问：“Rey？你醒了吗？”

 

“是、是，我醒了！先生有什么事吗？”房间内传来的话语似乎带着一点颤音，但也不像是哭了。

 

“Rey，你……出什么事了吗？”他有些担心。

 

“没、没有，没有！我一切都好……我今天就不吃早餐了，我……我不饿！”她的语气绝对不正常。

 

“不行，那对身体不好。而且，肯定出了什么事……连我都不能告诉吗？”高大的男人强忍着强闯Rey房间的冲动。

 

“真的没事。那、那先生先去吃吧，我等会儿就去，我保证。呃……先生吃完可以先去忙，不用等我。我真的没事。”

 

“好吧。记得，如果有什么事一定要告诉我，知道吗？”Kylo似乎是放弃了继续逼问。他能感觉到Rey现在并不想说，那就再等等吧。

 

“好的，先生。一定！”Rey回完话后，听到Kylo的脚步声逐渐远离，便再一次将被子蒙在自己满是红霞的脸上，又在嗅到被子上那股熟悉的香料气息后呻吟着将它扔在了地上。她似乎在不停地一遍遍回想着什么，每一遍都会让她下意识地夹紧双腿摩挲。

 

事实上，Rey已经快要分不清梦境和现实了。她记得男人昨夜在自己床前站了一会儿便走了，可脑中不断回放的景象却一次次地挑战她的记忆。其实简单来说，就是她做了一个梦，梦中的Kylo并没有离开，而是戳穿了她装睡的把戏，然后因为她晚上不睡觉而狠狠地惩罚了她。

 

咳，但那惩罚可真是……

 

美妙啊。

 

 


	2. 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四连2/4
> 
> 看各位怎么定义车了（
> 
> 大哥按下了一个刻着“骚”字的按钮
> 
> 我很不想剧透，但又得预警
> 
> 那就......红色预警？
> 
> 主要我觉得我的傻黄甜口味没有很重（
> 
> 困飞，错字语病bug预警

 

 

Kylo端着一大杯热水，正在向城堡的最高处走去——能让他亲自动手的，也只有他的养女，那位名叫Rey的少女了。傍晚，夕阳的余晖透过巨大的玻璃窗，照耀在男人棱角分明的脸上，让他浓密的黑色卷发也笼罩上了一层柔和的金光。他的表情有些复杂，略微发红的脸颊表明他正在不好意思，可眼眸深处的暗芒又在昭示他的狂喜和期待，但眉宇间的郁色似乎又传递着纠结。啊，就快走到女孩的房间了，不知道她有没有舒服一些。

 

——

 

就在大概一刻钟前，二人刚一同共进完晚餐。Kylo还在犹豫要不要再问Rey一遍，到底出了什么事，因为今天一整天，她貌似都有一点不太对劲。比如今早，都九点多了，少女才下楼去了餐厅（咳，他是为了确定Rey有去吃早餐，才会在听到脚步声后也下楼去餐厅门口观望的）；又比如，她平时最喜欢窝在书房里的沙发上看书了（而自己则会坐在一旁办公，随时回答她的问题），可今天上午，她先是慢吞吞地选了很久要看的书，然后留下一句“我不能总是靠先生，我得开始自己看了”就溜回了房间；再比如午餐和刚刚晚餐，他们破天荒地全程沉默，不是享受宁静的那种——Rey一直低着头，拒绝任何潜在的眼神交流，进食的速度也比平时快上许多。

 

难道说是自己不小心表现出什么了吗？他不是很确定。其实每次对上Rey，他都已经是绷紧所有的神经了——他不知道强行试图转变两人关系的性质会带来什么后果。于是，头一次怯懦的Kylo选择努力维持现状，先尽全力对她好，满足她所有的愿望和要求。他对此不求任何回报，他只希望女孩能在自己这里得到无尽的爱护。

 

这就要说起Rey住进城堡的第一天，Kylo叫来医生为她检查身体了。女医官进去了很久，久到Kylo已经在房间门口转圈了。终于，那医官出来了，还没来得及喝口水，就又被Kylo叫进了书房，问询Rey的身体状况。好在少女的身体素质很好，并没有什么大问题。只是早年营养不良，导致她发育地比较晚，至今还没有过初潮。还记得当时，Kylo一脸茫然地问她“初潮”是什么。于是，女医官只好拖着已经要冒烟的嗓子，又给领主大人普及了一遍生理知识，顺便告诉他：“我刚刚在您……呃……在小姐的房间里呆了那么久，也是因为在给她讲这些。总之您注意小姐平日里的饮食搭配，只有月事的周期开始正常循环了，她的身体才算是恢复了正常。所以，您就……咳，小姐暂时不适合择偶，您懂吧，她还不能经历床事。”

 

虽然医生的最后一句话让他稍微有点遗憾，但心疼和愤怒还是完全碾压着那点微不足道的欲求不满。他看得出，Rey比一般同龄的女生要瘦小一些，可是，营养不良？还影响到了发育？他立刻派人去更深入地调查少女生平，而他们的速度也挺快，当晚就整理出了报告。那份报告只有一页纸，轻飘飘地放在领主的桌子上。但上边的每一个字，背后都是Rey饥寒交迫还被压榨的黑暗时光。Kylo差点直接冲进少女的房间，用力将她揉进自己的怀里。当然，他还是忍住了，只是悄悄地站在她的床边，静静地注视了一会儿她的睡颜。走廊里的夜灯铺进房间，昏黄的灯光刚好能让他看清Rey的面颊——这幅唯美的画面，他可以欣赏一辈子，也想要欣赏一辈子。于是，每个深夜来看看她，就成了Kylo安眠的必要条件。

 

想了一圈，Kylo决定还是再问一次，他受不太了这种忐忑。而Rey似乎是感觉到自己对面的男人想要开口，先行抢过了主动权：“我、我先上楼去了，先生待会儿早点休息啊，晚安……唔……”少女想要逃离的意图实在明显。可她刚站起身，就闷哼一声撑住桌子，努力稳住自己虚晃的身形。Rey咬着下嘴唇，脸上逐渐泛起可疑的红晕。

 

“Rey？Rey！你怎么了？哪里不舒服？”男人当即站起身，想要绕过餐桌到女孩跟前，却听到她高声重复着“不要过来”。然而Kylo根本没有理会她的阻止。一整天的疑惑和煎熬都在此刻爆发了出来，他快步走向Rey，漆黑的眼眸也同时在察看着她的全身上下。最后，他的目光定格在少女的微微分开的双腿上。她的裙摆只到膝盖，一道红色的血迹已经从裙下流入了Kylo的视野里，顺着笔直匀称的左腿一路缓缓向下，被洁白的长筒袜衬得极为刺眼。

 

Kylo咬住了自己的舌尖，他差点就要像个傻子一样问出“Rey你哪里受伤了”。“我……咳，我很抱歉……”他摸了摸自己的鼻梁，“我先带你回房间，然后叫佣人帮你准备东西，医生我也会叫来。”说完，他就一把将Rey拦腰抱起，惹得她小小地惊呼了一声。Kylo低头瞄了一眼她绯红的脸颊，决定先少说几句，毕竟这是件很私密的事，女孩会害羞很正常。只是他不知道，Rey的脸红，更大程度上是因为：下体湿漉漉，并且有东西流出，这感觉和昨晚的那场梦实在太像了。

 

所以现在被男人抱在怀中，这真的很折磨Rey的神经。被他的气息环绕，总觉得自己下一秒就要像梦中那样，被褪去所有衣物，以便身体的每一处都能被好好亲吻、爱抚。她的耳边甚至又想起了那些露骨的话语和暧昧的声线……啊，小腹的垂坠感又出现了。梦里的Kylo与现实中的简直判若两人，但是吧，人们不是常说，“梦境，总是有根源的”……算了，一时半会儿也想不出个所以然。但总之，她躲着Kylo，主要是因为自己暂时还不太能“正常地”面对他。

 

魁梧力壮的领主毫不费力就将娇小的少女抱上了最高层，等反应过来时，他已经迈进了自己的房间。但Kylo并没有退出去，而是顺势将Rey轻柔地放在了自己的床上，叫她不要乱动，然后转身出门，指挥下人们去拿来各种必需品，以及通知医生。等到女医官和佣人都进入了房门，他才稍稍放心。想了想几个月前医生对自己的“教学”，男人连忙赶去厨房准备热水了。

 

——

 

因为双手都被托盘占着，Kylo在门外问了一声，在得到肯定的答复后才走了进去。

 

Rey坐在黑色的大床上，同样是黑色的被子被拉到了腰部。她应该打理过身体了，并换了一套睡裙——据说这是为了方便清理。而女佣们在告退前还向领主大人报告了：小姐的身下已经缠好棉质布条，羊毛只在需要的部位才被包裹进布条中，床上还垫了几层厚厚的毛毯，可以完全不用担心了；房间里也留了各种的备用品，可以随时更换。

 

少女显然发现了有什么不对，正欲叫回他们时，Kylo却塞给了她一杯热水，还安抚到：“听话，你先休息一下，有什么事等会儿我来安排。现在，我找医生有点事。不许自己下床乱跑。”Rey本来也就有些无力，便握着杯子乖乖地点了点头，然后看着男人与医官一前一后地走出了房间。

 

“小姐被照顾得很好，身体也已经正常地发育完全了，这次经历初潮也没有太多不适。可以说，她的身子已经没有什么问题了。您也可以放心了。”医生的评价让Kylo露出了欣喜和满意的笑容。但他还有一个疑问。

 

“Rey她……刚刚没有再说什么其他的吗？今天白天她就有些不对劲，难道说也只是因为这个？”

 

“这我就不太清楚了，领主大人。”医生沉思了一会儿，摇了摇头，却又突然想到什么，“您说到不对劲，小姐倒是问了我一个很奇怪的问题。”

 

“什么？什么问题？”他立刻焦急地追问。

 

“她问我，月事会不会因一个梦而起。”

 

“你怎么回答的？她做了什么梦？有告诉你吗？”这很有可能是一个重要的线索。

 

“是的，领主大人。我说，一切外内和内在的因素都有可能影响到身体，或者催化某一个影响，但也不一定。然后，我就问她具体梦到了什么。”她努力地回忆着，想要尽量将当时的景象描绘清楚，“小姐的脸色就忽然涨红，然后支支吾吾了许久，也没有吐露任何细节。她只说，梦到您了。”

 

“你，再说一遍。”Kylo的反应有点诡异，他先是愣了一秒，紧接着又恢复了正常——也只是表面看上去正常，那双漆黑的瞳孔，已经逐渐燃起了什么不可言说的烈焰。

 

“呃……小姐说，梦到您了。”女医官也感知到了领主的变化。不知道是不是错觉，她总觉得自己好像听到了什么声音，像是已经锈蚀的枷锁被扭曲、折断，哐当几声后，一直被压制其中的猛兽便嘶吼着冲出了牢笼。

 

“好的……好的……我知道了，你可以走了。”Kylo仰起头，长舒了一口气。在医生离开后，他轻笑着摇了摇头，也走向了门口，还用只有自己能听到的声音呢喃着——

 

“小羊啊，Papa差点就被你瞒过了……可是，你被你自己的身体出卖了。”

 

——

 

Rey还靠在床上。不知是因为那杯热水，还是因为整个房间里都充斥着Kylo的味道，她觉得浑身都软绵绵的。下体时不时有东西滑过，这种难以忽略的奇异触感总是让她下意识轻哼。少女将玻璃杯放上床头柜，这一番动作牵拉，她又低吟着经历了一股。

 

就在这时，房门突然被打开。她抬眼望去，是Kylo回来了。

 

“先生……我想我可以回自己的房间了，今晚真是麻烦你了，我也不继续打扰……”Rey一边说着一边打算起身，却被已经走到床边的男人轻松地压着胸口又按回了床上。Kylo就势坐在了床边，双手撑在女孩身体两边，用自己宽阔的胸膛和臂膀形成了一个不容打破的包围圈。他牢牢地注视着Rey，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑意。

 

这个感觉她可太熟悉了。那么现在，自己到底是置身现实，还是已经跌入梦境？

 

“先不要急，”他又凑近了一些，炽热的鼻息已经铺洒在了Rey的脸上，“告诉我，今天白天，你到底怎么了？”

 

“没、没怎么啊，我没事……”少女的后背已是抵着床头，她无路可退。

 

“是吗？”Kylo的尾音带着浓浓的调笑，“那我换一个问题，Rey，你昨晚，到底梦见了什么？”

 

医生告诉他了！Rey瞬间僵直了身体，目光也四处游移着。

 

“那我来猜一下，”男人的嘴唇绕去了她的耳边，若有若无地轻擦着她的耳廓，“梦里有一只淘气的小羊，对吗？”

 

“啊？什、什么？”女孩一时没有反应过来。

 

“那只小羊十分可爱，尤其是在被她的Papa爱抚时……”Kylo舔了一下嘴前小巧耳垂，继续呼出着热气，“而她的Papa则竭尽所能地服侍她，溺爱她身体的每一个角落……”

 

“没有……你别说了……嗯……”再迟钝，Rey也明白他在说什么了。男人现在，分明就是昨夜梦里的样子。

 

可Kylo才不理会她并没有什么力气的反抗，他直接含住了Rey的耳垂，吮吸了一会儿后，又用牙齿轻轻地厮磨着：“告诉我，那只小羊有没有乖乖地为她的Papa分开双腿？有没有在被玩弄敏感的地方时发出甜腻的呻吟？”

 

“呼……你怎么……嗯……”不，他比梦里还要过分。他在自己耳边所吐露的话语，比梦中还要恶质许多倍。可是……女孩扭了扭身子，她的小腹聚起了一团暖流，流遍全身的同时，也汇入身下的溪流。Rey不敢去辨别，从自己身体里涌出的，是不是混入了什么其他的东西……

 

“那她的Papa呢？有没有满足他的小羊？有没有把她撑成自己的形状？告诉我，Papa是怎么取悦你的？”男人放开了Rey的耳垂，转而埋首于她的颈窝，在雪白的脖颈上吮吻出一个深红色的印记。

 

“唔……嗯……”Rey还想继续反驳，却被Kylo抢先用一个深吻封住了唇舌。他轻而易举就攻入了她的口中，纠缠着她的舌尖，扫荡她甜美的甘露，抢夺她越来越稀薄的氧气。在终于决定放过她时，Kylo还舔了舔少女的唇瓣，回味着她的气息。

 

Kylo爬起身，看着瘫软在靠枕上气喘吁吁的女孩，满意地脱掉了厚重的外套，然后翻身躺在了她的身旁，一只手撑着自己的头。他将Rey捞进了怀中，让她枕着自己的胸口，再用另一只胳膊扣住她的腰身，指尖轻抚她的腰窝。Kylo吻了吻她的发顶，在看到她正本能地夹紧双腿时，他笑了笑：“我的小羊想要了吗？这样可满足不了啊。”Rey赶忙停下了腿上的动作，面颊一点点染上绯红。“别害羞，Papa很高兴你喜欢，”他撩起少女的一撮头发把玩，“只是，Papa想让你也尝尝忍耐的滋味。”看着她惊愕又疑惑的表情，Kylo又索要了一个吻才娓娓道来：

 

“你知道吗，有一片领地与我的相邻，他们有一个令我感到恶心的法规——领主拥有所有成年女性的初夜权。你知道这是什么意思。可当我第一眼见到你，我就想立刻也颁布这条法规。但我只要你，我只想把你——我可爱的小羊——狠狠地压在身下疼爱，让你连哭叫也只能呻吟出我的名字。然而，我舍不得。我知道你是一名坚韧强大的少女，但这并不妨碍我想对你好，把我的一切都为你双手奉上，包括什么至高无上的权利，我也愿意同你分享，你的愿望就是我的责任，而你，Rey，你就是我的信仰。

 

“终于，我抓住了一丝你的回应——承认吧，你也沦陷了——但再久，我也会继续等下去……”

 

他的话还没说完，Rey就抬起头，一只手揽过他的后脑，主动亲吻了他。这个吻很浅，只是唇瓣间的简单相触。“想到你，我的肚子会有一种奇怪的感觉，沉甸甸的，又很暖和。”她认真地看着Kylo——女孩说这话时，他们的嘴唇还贴在一起。

 

“唉……”男人苦笑了一声，“对你，我总是心软。本来是打算在你初潮结束前，都不许你高潮的。”

 

Rey被他的恶劣计划震惊了，她瞪大了眼睛，竟顺口问道：“那现在呢？”

 

“现在，”他一直搭在少女腰间的手暧昧地滑到了她的腿间，伸进她的裙摆，隔着棉布戳了戳仍在挺立的小肉粒，“小羊要什么，Papa都给。”

 

“哈……”女孩立刻软了腰，她当然想要了，“舒服……”

 

“但是，她得求求她的Papa。”没听到想听的，Kylo的指尖就离开了那里，举起到一个她挺腰也无法触及的高度。

 

“我……啊……”Rey突然明白，那天在马车上，男人在听到“Papa”后为何会眼眸一暗——他哪里是不喜欢，他爱死了，“Pa……Papa，我想要……求你给我……哈……嗯……”太羞耻了。

 

“我的小羊真乖，”Kylo亲了一下她的脸颊，手指又回到了那里，压着那个突起画着圈，时不时还轻抠几下，“我喜欢听你这么叫我。”

 

“哈……哈……你不……不压抑的时候……哈……简直是……是另一个人了……哈……”渐渐沉沦于情欲的少女抱着男人的胳膊，下体也本能与他的手贴得更紧。

 

“可你都喜欢啊。”他起身将长裤解开，然后抓起Rey的一只手，引导她抚摸着委屈了许久的野兽。女孩被突然触碰到手掌的滚烫物什吓了一跳，而在意识到那时什么后，她的脸就更加红了。但她还是扶着已经暴起青筋的柱身，努力地安慰着。她本就娇小，他又是这样的尺寸，少女真的有种自己快要握不住他的感觉。

 

Kylo听着她的喘息越来越急促，知道她快要迎来人生中第一次高潮了。

 

真好，这是自己给她的。

 

“你的身体太敏感了……”他加快了手上的频率，也加重了一些力道，然后亲吻着她的耳根，“那就舒舒服服地享受高潮吧。”确实也没过几分钟，Rey就颤抖着蜷起了身体，可Kylo的手指还在按摩着充血的花蕊，怎么扭动也甩不开。“哈……哈啊……Papa……停下！……哈……不行了……Papa我不行了……哈……”她湿润着双眼求饶，而Kylo也在她快要化成一滩水的时候放过了她。也不算完全放过吧——他紧接着又握住了Rey一直在他腿间照顾的手，用她小巧的手掌包裹着自己套弄。

 

还在享受着情潮余韵的少女眯着眼睛，放任他用自己的手发泄。直到Rey都已经有点迷糊了，Kylo才突然捏着她的手按揉起他的顶部，同时，还从喉间滑过断断续续的沙哑低吟。没一会儿，女孩就感觉到，自己的那只手上沾满了黏糊糊的液体。也终于释放了的男人粗喘一声，餍足地躺倒在床上。他一把将Rey揽进怀中，回味着在她手中释放的美妙滋味：“Hmmm……我更期待初夜了，我的小羊。”但他怀里的人只是嗯了一声，像是还没从高潮中回过神来。Kylo下意识睁了一下眼，就看到少女正仔细地观察着挂在指间的乳白液体，甚至，她还伸出了粉嫩的舌尖。

 

男人倒抽了一口气，一把将Rey的手按了下去：“乖，不要在Papa不能碰你的时候折磨Papa……你先休息吧，清理的事就交给Papa了。”

 

 


End file.
